1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus which can reproduce a moving image and, more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus having a function for vibration-proofing a shake area, at the time of reproduction, included in a moving image photographed by an image capturing apparatus such as a digital video camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, generally, a moving image is photographed by using a digital video camera. The user can easily photograph the moving image by using the digital video camera and can input the photographed moving image into a personal computer (hereinbelow, referred to as a PC). The digital video camera generally has a reproducing mode and a recording mode. In the reproducing mode, the user can easily select a reproduction target by an index display where representative images which represent the moving image are arranged and displayed.
When the user reproduces a moving image, since there is a case where a term in which a shake at the time of photographing is larger exists in the moving image, the moving image looks poor. As a method of improving a shake in the reproduction of the moving image including the shake, there is a method called “reproduction vibration-proofing”. The reproduction vibration-proofing is a method whereby by slightly zooming an angle of view at the time of recording to a telephoto side upon reproduction, an image area cut out by the zooming is used as an area for vibration-proofing. In the case of performing the reproduction vibration-proofing upon reproduction of a moving image, the moving image is preliminarily analyzed and to which extent the angle of view is zoomed to the telephoto side is decided.
As an example of realizing the reproduction vibration-proofing by making an angle of view of a display narrower than that upon photographing and reproducing a moving image (zooming to a telephoto side), there is a related, art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-143380. Such a related art discloses such a technique that in order to correct a shake, the angle of view of the display is set to be narrower than that upon recording and a vibration-proofing area is obtained.
However, according to the related art, there is such a problem that an angle of view upon reproduction is smaller than that upon photographing at a predetermined rate in a period of time from the beginning to the end of the reproduction, of a moving image, and even in a portion where no shake occurs, an angle of view smaller than that upon photographing is displayed. Even if there is a term in which no shake occurs during the reproduction, since the reproduction vibration-proofing is applied, a peripheral portion of the angle of view upon recording is not displayed in such a term. Although the reproduction vibration-proofing is unnecessary, the zooming of the reproduction vibration-proofing is performed and the peripheral portion of the angle of view upon recording is not seen, so that it is inconvenient to the user.
In consideration of the foregoing problems, it is an aspect of the invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus in which a zoom corresponding to a degree of a shake is adjusted in a reproduction vibration-proofing upon moving image reproduction and a proper angle of view can be cut out and displayed.